Virus
by Kasumi-Sama 0.1
Summary: As a virus sweeps though the world, Ichigo gets some bad news and has to make a decision. bad summary . Some strong language. One shot ? .


This is really just a short oneshot that i wrote dont think i'll continue it......Thought i'ld upload it.....not been beta-ed or anything so see anything wrong please tellme, i have issues with spelling and grammar....

Dont own bleach ect...ect...

Oh and it was inspired by_ 'survivors' _..I hope that series start up again soon...

Some strong language.

* * *

Ichigo shut the front door quietly and sighed.

He walked into the hall, through his keys on the hall cupboard top and wondered into his living room, plodding himself down onto his red couch.

He leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees and his face in the palm of his hands, sighing again.

Things were getting bad.

He looked up, seeing the remote he slowly grabbed it and switched the TV on, only to be welcomed to the sight of a news reporter wearing a surgeon's mask. Ichigo stared at the screen, letting the words wash over him.

"…Latest case has shown that the virus has become air borne. The world health organisations have now upped to stage 6. Government officials advice everyone to stay in their homes and only go out if absolutely necessary…"

_Tch, bit late now, _Ichigo thought bitterly.

Ichigo snorted, he never thought life could get so fucked up. He got up and walked over to his kitchen, getting out a pan and turning on the stove, he began to make himself dinner.

When he was finished cooking he went back and sat in his living room, Pushing the food around on the plate rather than eating it. Now on the TV was some women, pointing out the first symptoms of the virus.

"…Fever, Rashes, Unexplained lumps formed on the body …"

Switching off the TV the young man stood, throwing his barely eaten food into the rubbish and placed his plate into the sink to be washed in the morning. The orange-headed man glanced at the clock.

2:14am

Would they still be up…? Sighing yet again, he walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialling a familiar number.

It was answered after five painful rings.

"Ichigo…?" a rough voice answered.

"Hay dad, h-how's everyone?" he replied, his voice breaking in the middle.

"…."

"…Dad?"

"Not good Ichi…"

Ichigo closed his eyes, turned and sat on the bottom step of the stairs.

"How bad?" he whispered.

"Yuzu and I…Second stage…"

A strangled sob broke from the young mans lips, tears leaking from under his eyelids as pain and fear washed over him.

"W-what about K-karin?"

"She seems fine…still as stubborn as ever…told her to go with next-door and get out of town, but she didn't want to leave us…"

Ichigo sobbed silently, not wanting to believe his ears…Isshin, Yuzu…they were fine yesterday, and now…second stage! Karin….

His fathers rough voice interrupted his train of thought, "How about you, son?"

Ichigo stayed silent for a few moments before replying, "Fine… at the moment. Dad I-"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'm sure we'll be fine"

_No…you wont.._ He couldn't help but think. You haven't seen what it does! How fast it works! He wanted to shout at his father, but that would only make him worry, if not about himself then most certainly about his daughters.

The hospitals were over run with patience's, and there was nothing Ichigo could do. As a doctor it pained him to see all those people coming though the doors seeking help, a cure and then having to tell them and their family there was nothing he could do. All anyone could do was make them as comfortable as possible. And then after, when they had finally been put out of their miserly there was nowhere for the bodies to lay to rest, there was just to many bodies. It was bad enough watching in strangers die, but when the people you've know for years get it and you look in their eyes…..

Ichigo swallowed.

What did he have to lose now? The small he worked at hospital had been forced to close because of the pandemic and with most of the staff dead or ill. It was almost inevitable that he, at some point, would contract the virus, if he hadn't already. There was bound to be people naturally immune to the virus. But with Isshin and Yuzu ill, there was a high chance he wasn't.

Fuck it.

….He let out a deep breath, his unspoken decision made.

"Dad, I'm coming home."


End file.
